


5 times Neil kissed people +1 time he liked it

by queenofseventeen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neil kisses people, andrew is worth it, neil kisses andrew, neil likes kissing andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofseventeen/pseuds/queenofseventeen
Summary: Neil Josten hadn’t always been Neil Josten and while on the run he had often kissed people to see what the fuss had been about it had never been worth his mother’s fists. But this kiss with this boy would be worth every hit he would never get again.





	5 times Neil kissed people +1 time he liked it

**Author's Note:**

> TW: death, knives, bullets (i think)  
> This is my first aftg fic. Might be a bit OOC. Enjoy :)

**5 times Neil kissed people +1 time he liked it**

 

**_ Neil Josten hadn’t always been Neil Josten and while on the run he had often kissed people to see what the fuss had been about it had never been worth his mother’s fists. But this kiss with this boy would be worth every hit he would never get again.  _ **

 

****

1

On this particular summer day, in this particular European city, he was called Alex. It was his fourth city in two years and he was getting close to his supposed thirteenth birthday. His real thirteenth birthday was five months away.

His new classmates had been egging him on to accept a birthday present from a girl in his class. He hadn’t wanted to. His mother would throw it out as soon as she saw it. 

But this was part of his life as Alex and accepting a present shouldn’t be this hard. So he accepted the pink and blue card with balloons on it after school and felt the French girls slim lips on his. 

Just for a couple of seconds but for too long. 

When he looked up he saw his mother standing at the gates. At the motel she had beaten all memories of soft lips out of his. He didn’t want to try again. 

 

2

Three years and too many cities later he was in Sweden. The snow had just fallen and Stefan had taken a liking towards the soft boy in front of him. He had heard the boys in his classes talking about kissing girls for the first time this week. Only Arthur hadn’t joined in. Later that week he had come to Stefan to bargain for a kiss. 

Stefan caved in just as curious and when Arthur later whispered  _ ich liebe dich  _ in his ear and had kissed Stefan even harder he hadn’t pulled away. But he couldn’t say he understood the fuss either. A kiss was soft but he felt bored. It wasn’t for him. 

When he later got back to his mother and got beaten with fists and hands pulling at his hair to make him promise not to kiss a girl ever again he couldn’t bring himself to say it had been a boy because boy or girl they got into your head and would only ever form a distraction. Besides kissing felt as boring as watching his mother knit. 

 

3

The third kiss didn’t came much after. They had to move again because his mother was afraid he could become attached to the people in the small Sweden town. Mike still fourteen but already fifteen and a half from birth entered yet another summer in yet another town. 

He lost count of what languages he had learned by now but here in the south of Europe he could only string together a handful of sentences. He didn’t feel like more. 

In the mall searching for a pair of grey washed jeans that would still cover his ankles in the winter he saw a girl. Her long dark hair was in multiple braids and her dark skin seemed to soak in the sunlight. Mike supposed she was pretty. 

She had winked at him and pulled him away from the throng of people to kiss him in the back of a store.

His mother hadn’t found out about the kiss but Mike felt bad enough not telling her. He didn’t know why he bothered kissing anymore. It didn’t feel any different from the last time. 

 

4

Chris had been called Chris for the whole four months he had been in Australia. He also had never thought his father would find them there but there he stood. Nathan Wesninski in all his glory. Neil saw his mom standing on the other side of the room of his father. Guns and knives were drawn and Chris saw the girl lying on the floor. Her long sun bleached hair was tinted red at the tips from the blood that had burbled in her mouth. One of his fathers men had cut her open. 

He should’ve never kissed her. It had been the first time in so long since he had kissed someone. He was already seventeen. He hadn’t kissed anyone in a while and a pair of warm hands that didn’t touch his neck just to choke the life out of him were needed his mother had hit him with a fireplace poker a day ago. He had told that girl a little too much and they had to leave that day but he couldn’t leave his only, aquentence, without saying goodbye. He knew he shouldn’t have come to her. 

Needless to say his mother didn’t beat him after they escaped his father. She just took away the booze before stitching his new wounds. They would scar and remind Chris forever of the blonde girl choking on her own blood on a musty floor, never to be found when Lola took care of her body. 

 

5

His name was Jeff, he was seventeen years old. He finally had a drivers license after never having done the exam. He would also have his last kiss for over a year but he didn’t know that yet. He didn’t know that driving the coast of California would get him killed. That hooking up behind a convenience store before his mother came back out would be the last time she would be upset with him. 

He relished in calloused hands pulling his hair and sharp teeth biting his lips. He pressed his lips against the taller mans harder hoping to feel something, anything. 

He didn’t. 

His mother had put fists against his jaw and chest. In his stomach and kicks against his legs. It was a mistake and when he saw his father the next day and it was the hardest fight he had ever had to fight. When he tried to pull his mother off the vinyl seats and stopped before resorting to burning her, car and all. 

He regretted not listening to his mother. He regretted going against her and kissing all those people. Putting them in danger. Putting his mother in danger and now she was dead. He wouldn’t get to tell her he was sorry. 

He didn’t get to tell her that he would try and follow her rules. Finally. It had taken her death to get through to him and still he knew he wouldn’t be able to follow them all. He had nothing left to live for but the survival instinct was ingrained in his mind and heart enough to know that he had to keep moving. He threw their phones into the ocean and walked on. He would never kiss anyone ever again. 

 

+1

Neil had kissed Andrew a handful of times. He had had his hands in his hair and his tongue in his mouth and Andrews hands down his pants. He had slept in the same bed only inches apart. 

He didn’t regret any of those things. 

In the back of his mind he heard Andrew telling him to stay. On the other end he heard his mother screaming to stay away from him. He was getting locked up in this lie. But it wasn’t a lie. 

Not anymore. 

Andrew knew who he used to be and he didn’t care. He trusted Neil and Neil trusted him infinitely more. 

He hadn’t known how good a kiss, even a peck on the lips, could feel when he liked someone. Hell he’d almost call it love but Andrew would pull away if he so much as muttered the words. Yet he knew that Andrew felt the same it was in the little things and that night, half a year after they had beaten the Ravens Andrew proved it to him yet again. 

He pulled away from the hard kiss and Neil couldn’t keep a whine from escaping him. Andrew reached for Neil’s hands wrapped in his hair and put them on the hem of his shirt. 

Neil stiffened under Andrew for only a second. He loosened when he saw Andrew do the same but the blond stayed like stone. 

“Andrew,” Neil said, “you don’t have to do this.” Andrew nodded. His hands still clenching Neil’s wrists. “Are you sure?” Andrew stayed still. Neil’s heart clenched. Neil pried one hand loose and put it on Andrews jaw. “Yes or no?” Andrew shuddered at the question. The fact that Neil wouldn’t do anything against his will was enough to remind him of what he did want. 

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, Neil.” Before he let Neil’s hands under his shirt and later without his shirt on, Neil’s hands wandering over his muscles torso while they kissed each other silly. 

A kiss had never felt this good, Neil thought. It would never be better than with Andrew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> Tell me anything you liked or didn't.


End file.
